A New Chapter
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Summary: Sam and Dean celebrate New Year's eve welcoming in 2015 and saying good-bye to 2014 a productive yet difficult year. One they both are happy to put behind them.


******Disclaimer: **Not Mine

**A/N:** Thank you to JediSapphire for the quick beta

**Summary:** Sam and Dean celebrate New Year's eve welcoming in 2015 and saying good-bye to 2014 a productive yet difficult year. One they both are happy to put behind them.

o0o

"Hey Sam get a move on," Dean yelled making himself comfortable on the bed with chips and a beer.

"I'm here," Sam hustled into his room placing a couple of glasses next to the champagne. "So do we have everything we need to welcome in 2015?"

"Everything but you," Dean said warmly holding out a beer.

The shy smile Sam gave him as he took the drink and settled himself on the chair near the bed had Dean reflecting on how they reached this place in their relationship after the difficult year 2014 had been, which now was nearing its conclusion.

With Gadreel and Castiel's help the Winchester brothers had taken down Metatron, who now was imprisoned in Heaven's deepest dungeon, allowing all the Angels including Castiel to return home.

knowing many Angels had died or been injured in the fall and that many more were dying along with humans because different fractions were at war vying for power. Gadreel was infuriated by Metatron proudly taking credit for emptying Heaven and took him up on the offer to be second in command as a way to stop his power grab, not wanting to kill Kevin but seeing the prophet's sacrifice as necessary for the greater good.

Gadreel,as Dean believed had healed Sam enough to be free of the Angel and with healing him Gadreel had also removed all traces of the demon blood. But Dean wasn't ready at all for how emotional Sam got when he was told this. How his little brother broke down and sobbed in a way he'd never seen before being freed at long last from this curse that had haunted him his whole life. That the demon blood had affected Sam in more profound ways then Dean had ever realized and how thankful he was that Sam didn't fight off the arms Dean put around him as he needed to hold Sam as much for himself in this rude awakening as to comfort Sam.

That he'd always treasure the way Sam told him to shut up,the sound of his laughter through the tears when Dean asked Sam in a teasing big brother way that if Sam knew that being demon blood free was a happy occasion.

Dean was glad to finally be truthful with his brother no matter what the consequences. The lying had become such a heavy burden and the guilt was eating him up inside and he knew he was fortunate to have a brother with a big heart and who was so easily forgiving as Sam. Who understood why Dean did what he did to save him, even seeming moved by the lengths he went to, but the lying, and tricking him into saying yes that took Sam a while to move past. But he did eventually and now saying good to 2014 was saying good-bye once and for all to the demon blood, the Angels, and this secret Dean hated keeping from Sam.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked handing him a glass of champagne.

"Just thinking about how good it feels putting 2014 in the rear view mirror and actually looking forward to 2015."

"Same here. I mean we will still be fighting evil and it's still not pretty. But its..."

"A little prettier," Dean smiled. "There's a balance now something_ Death_ always wanted restored,with the demons for the most part back in hell with what we learned during the trials and the Angels. Oh Sammy it feels so good knowing those _Dicks_ are back in heaven and you and me we've come full circle back to hunting things, saving people and ..."

"...the family business," Sam finished Dean's sentence.

Something about the way Sam said it rang differently. There was a genuine feeling behind it and Dean knew a lot of that had to do with meeting their Grandfather and learning about the _Men of letters._ Sam for so long had felt like an outsider in the hunting life, even in his own family but now with this legacy they've inherited Sam finally feels there's a place for him in the family business, where he fits.

"Hey Dean any ideas yet on a movie?"

"Have a few in mind."

"Same here," Sam answered. How about..."

"We'll figure that out next year," Dean chuckled.

"Cute, Dean."

"Hey here we go Sammy. Say good-bye to 2014"

"Gladly!"

The boys watched as the crowd in New York City cheered and began to count down the seconds as the ball began its descent and a few seconds later Sam and Dean were welcoming in 2015 with a toast.

"Happy New Year little brother," Dean raised his glass.

"Happy New Year big brother," Sam leaned over to tap Dean's glass.

"Sammy," Dean could see his breath, the room suddenly becoming ice-cold.

"Dean," Sam moved over to the bed beside his brother and together they watched as ribbons of white mist swirled about them and figures started to take form.

The first being Bobby, a translucent version of the man with his expression radiating a warmth that could be felt even in the chilly room. The pride on his face for the good his boys had accomplished was unmistakable and soon he was joined on one side by his wife and the other by Rufus. Their love and friendship shared now for eternity.

Kevin soon materialized into the same translucent form with his mom right by his side, both smiling fully, holding onto each other and one could feel the joy of them being together again.

There was a peace and contentment within all of them that could be seen and felt and as they began to fade away they left with Sam and Dean the comforting knowledge that they were okay, with the ones they love and that one day they'd see each other again.

But in the fading mist stood a dark figure. It was _Death_ himself, who grabbed a handful of chips and with a tip of his hat and a nod of approval disappeared.

"Wow and creepy!" Dean said it all in three words.

"Yeah,exactly." Sam sniffled.

"Sam, I need to tell you something, I've kept this to myself for a long time now and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

Sam looked worried and scared. Here they were barely into 2015 and Dean had another secret to tell him. "What is it Dean?" Sam asked.

"I see dead people."

Sam's expression morphed from worry to full on bitch face. "Seriously Dean, that wasn't funny."

"Sure it was." Dean smirked.

"No it wasn't. You had me really worried."

"Ah come on Sammy. Not even a little funny?"

"Okay a little," Sam relented with a grin. "You got me."

"I did, didn't I?" Dean ruffled his brother's hair but then gently pushed it out of his face. "I bet you know my movie choice now."

"The Sixth Sense?"

"Sound good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it sounds good," Sam agreed.


End file.
